


Compatible

by WriterSketch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Natasha, F/F, Futanari, Futanari on female, G!P, Mating, NSFW, Omegaverse, PWP, Rut, Smut, heat - Freeform, omega!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSketch/pseuds/WriterSketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha never believed she could find her mate, until one morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> This is an omegaverse fic, could maybe become a series, I don’t know yet. Natasha is an Alpha and Darcy is an Omega.  
> Warnings: It’s PWP people, so smut, language too. Also if futa!werewolf (or G!P) isn’t your thing, well, don’t read.  
> English isn’t my first language so, if you see anything wrong or weird, you can tell me and I will edit.
> 
> THANK YOU for your comments, support and kudos! It means a lot!

When she sniffed the sweet scent in the elevator this morning, Darcy realized one thing; for some reason her suppressants were making her body all wonky because she never felt this way in her entire cycled life.  
Apparently an alpha - no, not just an alpha, but seeing as how she started what appears to be a spontaneous heat, The Alpha. Hers, biologically speaking, must have taken the same elevator as hers right before she did and now she was becoming sleek with pheromones and vaginal fluids, making her body on high alert and heady with expectations.

"Just my luck," she said in the empty air, "At this rate, I'm going to attract all the weirdos in the tower, urgh." She was on her way to the labs. Just fresh off her shower. Darcy was sharing an apartment with Jane (and Thor, let’s face it) at Stark Tower (well Avengers tower) and, between her finishing her degree in Political Science and working as a scientist herder, she was overbooked and overtired. Not really looking to mate. Seems fate had other ideas that morning though.

The Heat was something she never experienced. Her parents got her on hormones suppressants when she was a teenager, fearing for her sanity. She had friends who ruined their health and future with Heat. Other friends scared her with tales of absolute loss of control, while her BFF Alice told her it was the best moment in your life. That just confused and intrigued her even more about this whole business of mating. The Big “H” was both revered and taboo for a lot of people.

Finding your True Mate was very rare and spontaneous heat or rut were the only sign it was happening to someone. Alphas and Omegas only goes in those one to twice a year at the most, when it happened, you knew.  
So, having found yours in the middle of Stark Tower, said tower full of superheroes and badass agents? Frightening and exciting for Darcy Lewis, lowly intern.

 

“Welcome back.”  
When Hill spoke, Natasha and Clint nodded to her. They had been away for a while now and just wanted to relax and do nothing except for watching trash TV and sleep for a week.

“Thank you. How was Tony?” asked the red head. Her friend grimaced.  
“A childish genius pain in the ass billionaire.”  
Clint snorted, already making his way towards the fridge of the communal kitchen. “The usual then.” He said, one beer in his right hand, the left reaching Maria’s chin and kissing her lovingly.  
The two betas were mated and so, always happy to reunite.  
The thing is, Natasha isn’t as young as she appears and she thought she would have found her omega by now, at least an omega whose scent would tell her that this was it, but no. Even when she was an assassin, she didn’t find the need to mate and bind herself to another. She had lovers, omegas, alphas (too dangerous when you were one yourself) and betas (they made great fuck buddies FYI). But, that didn’t really matter anyway. The Red Room changed her, made impossible for her to reproduce. She wasn’t any use to any omega without the ability to offer pups. The Mating ritual would be a waste of time and maybe, she thought, that’s why she never found her mate.  
Of course, the experience of the knotting always seemed something wonderful to live, but what could she do?  
She suddenly felt something…like a punch to her stomach.

“Do you…do you smell that?” She doesn’t have words for how she feels right now; she’s swimming instead of walking, everything is slow and sharp at the same time. She starts sweating abundantly and her breathing becomes faster.  
When a concerned Clint comes to touch her forehead, she starts growling.

“Wow, someone’s in Rut!” He then shared a worried look with Maria.  
“That’s ridiculous! My rut doesn’t come until three months from now and I’m taking suppressants!” A wave of pure want comes and she has to grasp the edge of the kitchen counter. She nearly destroys it with her Alpha strength, a clear telling of her altered state and Maria starts scolding her.  
“Hey now! Careful! I was the one in charge of the kitchen renovation!” Clint comes to touch his mate gently on one of her shoulder, his chin grazing her neck.  
“Babe, I think Nat has a spontaneous rut.” Hearing this, the red head spy whimpers.  
The other woman approaches her distressed friend and calmly tells her “I think you smelled your intended Omega. That much is clear. The bonding Ritual started and you can’t ignored it or you’ll end up, well, crazy.” She grimaced at the thought of Natasha as a crazy rabid Alpha and how the new kitchen counters would look like if it went that way.  
“Nooo, I don’t have an Omega.” The steely tone in which Natasha answered made Clint visibly gulp. Even though Natasha stiffens when Maria touches her lap by accident.  
“Stop being stubborn; you are already expending, you are ready to mate. Accept it and go find that Omega, jeez!” Then she smiles fondly at her friend, “I’m happy for you.” Black Widow just groan and hit her head against the already damaged counter.  
“Here? Right now?” The Rut was making her feverish; the two betas, feeling her anxiety, decide to soothe her.  
“We will prepare your apartment, stock food and everything you’ll both need for the week. Okay?” Informs Clint, not daring to touch her now that the fever started.  
Natasha nods, licks her sweaty lips and tries to stand a little bit straighter on her legs.  
“Just follow the scent and try to be not too scary.” She had to laugh at that.  
“No promises.” She answers.

 

Jane Foster is bonded to Thor, so she knows how Darcy is feeling. That’s why she frantically fans her friend and intern with her notes and hands her three cups of water in a row.  
“Do you feel your Alpha near?” The petite scientist asks.  
“I think so, yeah. Getting closer…oh gawd!” Darcy’s sex is flooded by another discharge of sleekness. She is so damp, her pants are ruined. She can feel her clitoris gorged with blood, so puffy the contact with her clothes could easily make her come. She wants to hide in a corner.

It is a weird sensation, to be victim of such base instinct, she thinks. One thing for sure, she is mindless with Heat and desire for her Alpha’s knot. Her whole life is about to change and she thought she could fight it more than this.  
When someone noisily stumbles in the room, Jane stops fanning Darcy. The intern turns in her chair and sees only the color red and a really big…bulge…wait, also mouthwatering breasts heaving painfully against a skin tight cat suit.  
‘Am I dreaming right now?’ thinks Darcy. She can’t talk so she mutters something akin to a strangled sob of yearning. The redheaded woman tilts her head to reveal intense green eyes and they’re trained on her. Darcy instinctively show her a pale, vulnerable neck in sign of submission. They recognize each other without a single word.

The Alpha is in the same state because once they finish assessing one another, Darcy realizes that this is the legendary Natasha Romanov standing in front of her.  
“Mine.” Finally says the agent with determination. She growls while prowling towards the younger woman.  
Darcy can’t complain a second later when she sighs with relief, feeling her future’s mate lips upon hers.

The kiss is an answer to all of her past lovers and why the chemistry was lacking whenever bodily fluids were supposed to be exchanged. Never a kiss felt this good for Darcy and, judging by the moans her alpha emits, the same was to be said for her too. She distantly hears Jane talking to Jarvis about safely directing them to Romanoff’s apartment but she’s not sure. She wantonly rub her core against the alpha’s lady cock, big and hard, ready to breed her and gosh, she wasn’t supposed to find this hot but her brain is not letting her think rationally. She is just reproduction instinct and shameless grinding. She never thought seriously about being mated or having pups.

Natasha bites her plump lips and she opens her eyes when the kiss ends.  
“We should…we should go to my place now or I’ll have you in this lab.” The redhead is grinding her teeth, her pupils blowned so wide Darcy knows she is telling the cold hard truth. The alpha’s nostrils flares “I need to be inside you, you smell so good, fuck.”

Darcy nods and let herself be guided by the Avenger. She doesn’t register anything except for the feel of the strong hand in hers. She vaguely hears Jane wishing her a ‘Good Mating!’ like an over joyous care bear before they enter the elevator, but she couldn’t be sure with Natasha pressing her front to the walls and almost violently hammering her covered cock between her legs like the most frustrating simulacra of hot sex she ever witnessed.  
“I can’t wait to bury myself deep inside of you, you smell like sin and sugar.”  
Wow, okay, Darcy just discovered she loved her alpha’s brand of dirty talk because she just had a mini orgasm.  
“I’m dripping for you, honey, dripping for your cock to pound me hard. You want that? You want my pussy?” So yeah, give her a break, it’s her fist mindless-with-lust dirty talk ever. Finding your one true mate apparently turned you into a bad erotica novel, sue her.

She didn’t get a verbal answer, just an animalistic growl that resonated to her toes. Natasha took her by her arms (she was too weak to stand by herself especially after what transpired between them) and led her to the door of what appeared to be their future mating nest for the foreseeable future.

 

Natasha had tunnel vision when her mate was concerned; the need to feel her sex fluttering around her cock was overwhelming and the only thing vital at this moment. She heard a rip and realized she had teared her mate’s clothes like it was made of paper. The other woman is apparently happy of the fact.  
“Name?” She asked, not even capable of asking properly, her brain a total mush.  
“Darcy… oh god yes right there, Lewis. I know who you are.” Good, she thought as she started stretching Darcy’s hot pussy open with two fingers. They were naked and she had no idea how it happened but she laved with care Darcy’s sweet pink nipples that were visibly aching to be sucked.

She could smell how fertile her mate was, it was obscene how compatible they were. She usually never emitted a particular smell, the Red Room having done its dirty work on her so, she had to brutally stop sucking Darcy’s tits when another smell was present.  
“Urgh, why did you stop?” Darcy’s eyes were brimmed with unshed tears of frustration.  
“I have a smell.” Darcy looked at her, dumbfounded. “Why, yes, of course, you smell of rut and delicious fertile cum…oh wow I am really turning into a nympho.” Natasha doesn’t know how but Darcy can be adorable and sexy at the same time, which is something she never witnessed on anyone.

But the redhead still felt lost and elated all at once. “I smell fertile to you?” She asked her beautiful and frustrated fated mate with a frown.  
“You smell so fucking fertile I bet I’ll have your pups at the first try, honey.” She didn’t seemed mocking, just full of tenderness, her right hand coming to caress Natasha’s cheek. Her sincerity bringing a solemnity to the moment. 

It went right out of the window when Natasha started hammering Darcy’s cunt with her fingers, the movements so violent and fast, the young intern grasped a handful of her mate’s hair in amazement. Natasha was well endowed in both departments but Darcy’s breasts were a work of art and they were teasingly bouncing in front of her face once again. She could imagine herself playing with them for the rest of their lives and she felt a sudden stab of happiness at the thought. Her mate’s tight pussy was squeezing her fingers like a vice and she added a pressure to the engorged clit with her thumb, the young brunette spiraling out of control at last.

Natasha’s cock was leaking and twitching in impatience. Her lover took her shaft in her dainty hand and started jerking it, her pouty lips begging to be kissed. 

They nipped, sucked, and flicked each other lips before Darcy went on her knees to do the same to Natasha’s swollen cock.

Now, don’t get her wrong, Natasha, for all of her firm ingrained upbringing forced upon her knew to be stoic in all circumstances, even with past lovers. She always had to win, all the time, not showing much except for friendly mischief whenever she decided to. Sex always felt like another way to get the upper hand and she never was the kind of alpha to show how much she was affected, in any way but this?

“Heaven, ohmygodohmygod Darcy, baby, sogoodsogood, YES!” Stoicism flying out of the window so fast someone could have mistaken it for Quicksilver.  
The slurping sound echoed in her sitting room, Darcy giving her the best blow job of her life. The redhead bucked her hips, not having any control whatsoever on her body, the leaking mushroom of her penis was hitting the back of Darcy’s throat rapidly and the voluptuous brunette was taking the punishing rhythm with gusto. 

“Don’t wanna come in your mouth for our first time, my knot…” She removed her cock from her mate’s mouth with a loud pop. She didn’t have to finish her sentence though, even Darcy knew having your mouth knotted was something you shouldn’t even wish on your worst enemy.

The room was saturated by the desperate scents they both emitted, the air was ripped with all sorts of pheromones, and even in a state of utter sexual frenzy, the elegant Russian spy had the good sense to take both hands of her future mate in hers and to direct her gently towards the bedroom. She wanted to this right as the Alpha, wanted to cherish the beautiful gift fate had given her. Once they reached the bedroom, Darcy looked at her with a sweet smile.

“Babe, are you purring?” Natasha was taken aback, but yes, she was.  
“I’ve never…but yes, I think I am.” They were looking at each other and started chuckling before the curvy brunette pressed herself against her and kissed her. Both Natasha’s hands traced idle circles along Darcy’s stomach, moving closer and closer to her heavy tits. The intense moment was sending butterflies running through the Avenger and her cock was harder than it’d ever been. The urge to join was too much, so Natasha’s tongue flicked out and she heard the delicious sound of a gasp from Darcy as it made contact with a delectable pink nipple.

 

Darcy felt lightheaded. She couldn’t believe Natasha Romanoff was her future Mate or that she was licking her hard tits in the middle of the Avenger’s bedroom. She couldn’t deny how hot the whole thing was. She felt like her whole body was about to explode from all the blood rushing to her pussy. The need to lay down became too much, so she reluctantly pulled away from the attention paid to her chest and was gratified to get a frustrate sigh from the breathtaking goddess. It was more than nice to know she was as affected as she was in the sunbathed bedroom.

In the short separation time it took for Darcy to crawl on the queen-sized bed, she saw her lover cupping her own breasts and then pinched her nipples. The spy’s bulging cock was leaking and twitching. Natasha wasn’t done exploring Darcy’s perfect body with her lips and tongue though. Oh no. She followed the lab assistant on the bed and kissed and sucked her left shoulder blade, then her shoulder and finally her neck where she stopped and sucked as Darcy tilted her head to one side to give Natasha better access with a little sigh. They were both moaning, the moment solemn when they recognized they instinct to dominate and to submit.  
Natasha decided that she will complete the mating and bite her intended only when she’ll knot her, it was hard to not give in though.

Darcy’s hips were churning back and forth in the air and the Alpha could smell the slick wetness that was gathered between her legs.  
“Oh God Nat!” Darcy breathed.  
The other woman pressed her lips into her neck. “Oh Darcy you are so fucking hot, you make me so fucking hard.”

She was touching the brunette everywhere, massaging her generous breasts (and yes, she was a breast woman, something Darcy liked about her Mate apparently) and Darcy’s hand went back to running up and down, exploring its length as she let out a moan.  
“I don’t think I need to say it but your cock is huge,” she gasped.  
“And your hand feel so good on it,” the redhead turned Darcy’s head and then locked them at the lips in a passionate embrace. She let out a quiet moan at their mouths opened to one another and their tongues danced back and forth. 

The kiss continued for what seemed an eternity as Darcy arched her back and pressed herself against Natasha, letting out a series of high pitched gasps. A dizzying euphoria ran through both of their heads and the usually stoic spy forced herself to breathe deeply and concentrate on anything but losing control. They looked into each other’s eyes, both painfully aware of the crucial moment. Heat was radiating off of them in waves and it was accompanied by an impossible desire to sink, take and give.

“Do you consent to become my one true mate, Omega?” the words rolled of Natasha’s tongue with natural ease,  
“Yes, I do, Alpha. I am yours.” Answered Darcy, a happy tear stuck on her lashes.  
“And I am yours as you are mine for the rest of our lives.” She finished solemnly. 

She moved her hand out to grip Darcy’s thigh and pressed her own tits against her, feeling a delicious squishy warmth capped by her hard nipples brushing against her own. The trained spy reached out and positioned her other thigh so the smiling omega was laying under her spread eagle with the swollen cock pointing directly at the impatient pussy. She moved up and rubbed the head of her thick lady cock up and down Darcy’s dripping exposed slit.

As the head of Natasha’s cock grazed the edge of her pussy lips, Darcy’s eyes closed in ecstasy and she sighed, arching her tits up to brush against Natasha’s again. The cock’s head continued its exploration of the slick outer folds of the warm cunt, poised on the edge of that tight slick paradise.  
“You feel so good, I have to have you, fuck oh fuck oh fuck.” Those last words were accompanied by Darcy thrusting her hips up meet Natasha’s cock so that part of its length was enveloped by her waiting pussy lips. She couldn’t wait any longer and took the initiative, something her Alpha seemed to oddly love.

This felt even more incredible that the wet warmth of Darcy’s mouth to Natasha. And when the brunette looked up at her, with her chin against her chest, biting her lips and letting out more whimpering moan as she was being pounded by the punishing rhythm of the cock pressed into her depths.  
“Oh God just shut up and fuck me, Alpha!”

That was all the encouragement Natasha needed. She shifted her weight to her arms and looked down to her omega spread before her as she continued to slowly thrust the length of her engorged cock into her hot core. Darcy wrapped her arms around her neck and stared into her Alpha’s eyes as inch after inch of the shiny cock made contact with her pussy lips and disappeared inside her inviting depths. Her legs wrapped around the spy’s ass pulling her deeper and deeper until finally she was buried to the hilt and they held like that staring at one another as though they were the only people left in the world.

The ex-assassin pulled back then pressed in again, luxuriating in the feel of Darcy’s lips wrapping around anew, the feeling so incredible to Natasha with each thrust she couldn’t help but groan in lust. Darcy’s own moans encouraged her lover to pull out and to press again, And again, again, until her cock was pistoning in and out of Darcy’s pussy at a furious pace.  
“You are amazing, oh Darcy.” She let out, eyes rolling in the back of her head.  
“Mm, your cock feels so good, that’s right, keep going, fuck me Alpha.” The curvy woman underneath her replied.

Natasha was at the point of no return, so enveloped in the feeling of their bodies joined together. She was hypnotized by her lover’s tits as they bounced up and down with each thrust. Darcy moved her hips in time with hers, meeting every push with one of her own and exhaling loudly every time Natasha bottomed out inside her. Her trembling thighs opened so much on their own that the redhead went deeper the velvet snatch of the stuffed omega.  
The sheen of sweat covering both of their exerting bodies glinted in the morning sun and Natasha felt she was hitting a very sweet spot with her dick’s head when she rolled her hips in small circles in Darcy and the desperate woman mewled. A fresh and abundant gush of juices leaked on the bed underneath their joining and Natasha went faster.

Darcy was throwing her head back and forth, tossing her hair around on the bed, getting close to her own pinnacle and her Alpha wondered if she’d be able to hold out long enough to push her over the edge.  
The omega’s moans started to come faster and faster as the rhythm of the coupling increased. Natasha sensed her lover’s vagina’s muscles were starting to milk her cock and when the climax hit Darcy, she bit the pulsing neck in one swift move. Darcy’s scream was muffled by her own biting on Natasha’s neck, sealing their mating and propelling her alpha’s pleasure. The knotting started as the pussy squeezed and pushed farther the now cum covered cock inside, instinctively going for a successful breeding.

Once they were satisfied by their bites and after licking the sacred wounds that sealed their fates together, they pulled away and stared in each other’s eyes in amazement. Their smiles were dopey but still had to close their eyelids when they felt their continued orgasms going on, even when they stopped moving. They couldn’t help their moans and grunts when cum came out between them. They kissed and kissed and when Natasha went to suck on Darcy’s oversensitive nipples, another wave of climax hit the busty woman, her whole body convulsing. Her breathing was still labored, her heavy chest rising and falling with rapid gasping breaths as her tits continued to bounce under her lover’s now renewed pounding.  
“Fuck, coming again.” Said Natasha,  
“Do it! Shoot your load baby, never stop.” She moaned.

Natasha lost consciousness, the otherworldly sensation too much for her when Darcy pulled her into a vice grip with her legs and stared up at the dominant alpha as her dick shot load after load of her hot sticky semen deep inside her. Before succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure, she thrust a few more times got make sure that every last bit made its way inside her beautiful mate’s tight, completely unprotected, eager and fertile accepting womb.

Natasha’s cock worked again even during her short absence and for two hours after. They came down from the intense high they created. The knot eventually deflated and liberated them from the forced but welcome outcome of their mating. She went to lie next to Darcy, who eagerly laid her head on her blushing breasts.

“That was…wow.” the omega said.  
“That it was.”  
“So… what do we do now?” asked Darcy.  
“We live our mating ritual like we are supposed to, enjoying our nesting, then we will learn to know each other for a while – I intend to woo you by the way – if it works, and I’m pretty sure it will, I’m going to ask you to have the second part of the mating and ask you to marry me. If you are with pups and you wish to keep it, I will be the best damn Alpha you could ever ask for. I will love you, protect you and be a good mom.” When she was finished, Natasha heard Darcy’s quiet crying and looked at her tears stained face with worry. Darcy only waved her worry with a gesture.  
“I’m pretty sure I’m going to say yes to all of that and add ‘great orgasms’ to this plan.” Natasha visibly relaxed.

That’s when she smelled her mate’s spiking hormones coming back with a vengeance; her cock reacted automatically and raised high against her stomach.  
“Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like for you to ride my face, honey.” She declared with a wicked grin.  
“Yes Alpha.” Replied Darcy with a leer.

 

FIN


End file.
